plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jelly Bean
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |flavor text = "It's not how hard the Zombies knock you down. It's how hard you bounce back." |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when anything is bounced. Bean Evolution: Bounce a Zombie.}} Jelly Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /4 . It has the Bean Evolution trait, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 whenever a plant or zombie on the field is given the Bounce effect. When it is evolved, it will bounce a zombie itself. Origin Its name is based off the traditional sweet, the Jelly Bean, which are small bean shaped candies. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This gets +1 /+1 when anything is bounced. Bean Evolution: Bounce a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description "It's not how hard the Zombies knock you down. It's how hard you bounce back." Strategies With Jelly Bean is a great card to use in most Bean decks, and decks that involve bouncing the enemy. If played on another bean, it becomes a cheap turn 4 5 /5 . If you have Jelly Beans in a deck, Jumping Bean and are vital too, due to their abilities to bounce zombies, as well as possibly Rescue Radish, as it can activate Jelly Bean's main ability as well, due to bouncing something. Another card introduced in the Colossal Fossils set, Grave Mistake, is also a very powerful card to use with Jelly Bean, as, if it gets blocked by potentially a powerful zombie, Grave Mistake can bounce it away, leaving an open lane and powerful card in said lane. If used with , she can use or other sun producing plants to get Jelly Bean on turn 3, and thus have a very powerful 5 /5 plant on the field on only turn 3, albeit a bean will also have to have been played on turn 1 or 2 beforehand. Green Shadow and Nightcap can use their Whirlwind superpower for a cheap way to bounce a zombie, though you can't decide what gets bounced. Against While you can't do much against it if you're most classes, if you're Sneaky, you have to try to avoid bouncing anything at all costs, as it'll only make Jelly Bean stronger. It might be best if, one feels the need to bounce anything, bounce the Jelly Bean, just so it doesn't get powerful. Avoid using Dolphinado against this, unless it is the only plant on the board, as you do not get to decide what gets bounced. If it does get too powerful, use Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size against it. Gallery JellyBean3UnfinishedStats.png|Jelly Bean's statistics Jelly Bean textures.png|Jelly Bean's textures Jelly Bean cardface.png|Jelly Bean's card image Trivia *It is currently the only Bean Evolution card. Category:Evolution cards Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants